


wąż w beczkę wstawiony

by idanit-translations (idanit)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Rome, M/M, Polski | Polish, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit-translations
Summary: Aziraphale ma szybki refleks.tłumaczenieserpens ebrius, noli ederecurtaincall
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	wąż w beczkę wstawiony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [serpens ebrius, noli edere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740042) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> NOTKA TŁUMACZA | TRANSLATOR'S NOTE [pl|en]
> 
> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Dobroomenowy Klubie Książkowy! Szczególne podziękowania należą się cherry i bubbles za napisanie tego fika po łacinie i przetłumaczenie go na angielski, ale tak naprawdę to dziękuję wszystkim klubowiczom za to, że są <3  
> /  
> Happy birthday, the Good Omens Book Club! Special thanks to cherry and bubbles for writing this fic in Latin and translating it into English, but really, I'm thankful to every bookclubber for existing <3

Na tyłach tawerny Petroniusza jest mały pokoik. Aziraphale, przyjaciel Petroniusza, ma klucz. Nikt poza nim nie ma klucza.

Ów mały pokoik jest więc zupełnie prywatny. Nikt nie widzi, jak poruszają się dłonie Aziraphale’a. Nikt nie widzi szeroko otwartych oczu demona. Nie słychać nic prócz oddechów i pocałunków.

I wtedy drzwi do tego prywatnego pokoiku, do którego nikt nie ma klucza, otwierają się.

Aziraphale odpycha Crowleya od siebie. 

— Szybko! — mówi — schowaj się!

Crowley jest zagubiony. 

— Kto to?

— Nie wiem — mówi Aziraphale — więc musisz się ukryć.

Crowley rozgląda się. W pokoju nie ma wielu miejsc, które mogłyby posłużyć za kryjówkę.

— Gdzie…

— Tutaj, szybko! — mówi Aziraphale, podnosząc Crowleya i wrzucając go do beczki.

W beczce jest wino. W beczce nie ma miejsca na wino i Crowleya jednocześnie. Ponieważ słychać już głosy, Crowley nie chce opuszczać beczki. Aby zająć mniej miejsca, zamienia się w węża.

Tymczasem Aziraphale widzi, kto wszedł do pokoju.

To Archanioł Gabriel.

— Gabriel! — mówi Aziraphale. — Witaj!

— Dzień dobry, Aziraphale — mówi Gabriel.

— Jak tu wszedłeś? To znaczy – co cię tu sprowadza?

— Chciałem się przywitać — mówi Gabriel. — Jestem właśnie w Rzymie.

— Jak widać.

Z beczki słychać jakiś dźwięk.

— Cóż to? — pyta Gabriel.

Aziraphale staje przed beczką. 

— Co?

— Ten hałas!

— Ja nic nie słyszałem.

Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co to był za dźwięk, drogie czytelniczę. Był to Crowley zmieniony w węża, pływający w winie.

Aziraphale o tym nie wie. Jednak nie chce, aby Gabriel zajrzał do beczki.

— Czy dobrze się czujesz? — pyta Aziraphale. — Słyszysz nieistniejące dźwięki.

— Ty też to słyszysz, prawda? — mówi Gabriel. — Jest dość głośne.

Aziraphale uśmiecha się. 

— Może powinieneś wrócić do Nieba, Gabrielu. Twoje wcielenie jest wadliwe.

— Tak myślisz?

— Tak. Jeśli nie wrócisz do Nieba, twoje wcielenie może zgnić.

— No cóż — mówi Gabriel. — W takim razie pójdę.

— To mądrze z twojej strony — mówi Aziraphale.

Gabriel szybko odchodzi. Kiedy już odszedł, Aziraphale otwiera beczkę.

W środku beczki jest pijany wąż.

— Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem — mówi Aziraphale.


End file.
